


A Price to Pay

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Mulder does mention his love for Scully despite everything, Scully and Mulder are not (yet) romantically involved in this fic, UST, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: Mulder is absolutely desperate to find a cure for Scully's cancer, and it leads him to pursue a less than logical path. He hears of a witch who is able to cure individuals of even the most lethal of diseases, however, he learns that it comes at a cost. When he accepts, he finds that the price he paid was one he is unwilling to deal with.





	A Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AweburnPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/gifts).

> This is for the Spooky X-Files Fic Exchange. I got AweburnPhoenix, and their prompt was 'Witch'. I hope I did this justice and I hope you all enjoy!

Mulder knew that his options were limited. He blamed himself for what happened to Scully, the cancer, all of it. He knew she was determined to fight it, her way. But if he had to see her again, pushing away her food because she was too nauseous to eat, he would break.

There had been rumors of a witch on this side of town, one with healing abilities that could change even the most weak individual’s life for the better. He doubted Scully would have joined him, which was why he went alone. He couldn’t even guarantee it would work, but he was at that point of desperation.

Mulder pushed open the door to the shop where the witch supposedly worked, and he was surprised when there was nothing there. Cobwebs lined the roof and into the corners. Tapping of what sounded to be rat paws echoed through the empty building, causing a shiver to run up his spine. A waste of time, of course that was all this was.

However just as he turned to leave the building and head back to his apartment, he heard a soft voice whispering in his ear.

_ What is it that you have come for? _

The words were almost in tandem with his own thoughts, which caused him to become concerned. He looked around again, trying to find the source of the whispers, but again all he saw was the building as it was almost falling apart. It would be rude not to answer this mysterious voice. 

“My best friend, she’s very sick. She doesn’t have long left, and I’m doing whatever I can to help find a cure for her. Please, I’m willing to do anything to help her. I just want to help.” His tone sounded absolutely desperate. He figured he was absolutely pathetic, but it was the point he was at. It was his fault that she got into this life, got abducted, and resulted in the cancer that was ravaging her body. 

_ Very well.  _ The voice rang out again, and then right before Mulder’s eyes, the building began to change before his eyes. The walls that were falling apart became whole, lined with all sorts of potions that had labels on them that Mulder couldn’t read. All the cobwebs and mold just disappeared like they weren’t there to begin with. At the front of the building was a person, hair cut short with their bangs covering one of their eyes. One hand beckoned Mulder closer, and he was more than happy to walk forward. 

“You must be warned,” They said to Mulder, now that he was close. “All this magic comes with a cost. And because it is you asking, you will be the one to pay the cost, not her.” The warning did make Mulder hesitate, if only for a moment. He decided that as long as it was him who paid the price, and not Scully, that was fine by him.

“Of course,” Mulder decided, taking a step forward, “I want you to save her, I don’t care what happens to me, just keep her safe.”

“Very well,” The witch commented, stepping away to go to their potions. “What is the illness that I will be curing? Each one is different and I need to make sure I get everything right.” 

“Cancer,”

The witch stopped for a moment, turning to face Mulder. “That is a difficult one to cure, and the costs might be something you are not willing to pay. You must be aware of this before I continue.”

The warning sent a shiver down Mulder’s spine but he knew that it had do be done. He was willing to pay any price if it meant Scully was going to be cured of her cancer. “I’ll do it,” He told them, and the Witch said nothing more. With a snap of their fingers, Mulder’s world turned white.

When he came to, he was in his bed back at his apartment. He didn’t quite remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered, he was talking to the witch about a cure for Scully, and then nothing. Maybe it had been just a dream, because he didn’t feel any different. He’ll just ask Scully when he got to the office.

He quickly got ready for work, pulling on his suit and combing his hair. He knew he probably looked like a mess, a little disheveled but he didn’t really care. There was a part of him desperate to see Scully, to find out if anything had changed for her. He forced himself to slow down and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he actually looked presentable before he hurried out the door to make his way to the offices. 

Upon walking into the building, Mulder knew that something was wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something felt wrong. He went down to the basement office, and then it hit him. Where was Scully? He looked around at his office, not finding any sign of her anywhere in his office. She was always here before him, and she wasn’t sitting in her chair by his desk. Now that he noticed, her chair wasn’t even there. 

Thinking the worst, Mulder took off out of his office and back up to the main floors. Maybe she was up here in a meeting, or doing an autopsy. He went to where he knew she would be if she was performing an autopsy and he breathed a sigh of relief. Her familiar red hair was pulled up, but he could recognize her anywhere. 

“Scully!” He burst into the room, noticing her jump. She turned around to face him. “What are you doing up here?” Before he could ask her anything else, she removed her mask and the words out of her mouth sent his heart plummeting down to his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Part of Mulder wanted to accuse her of fucking with him, but he could tell that by the tone of her voice, she wasn’t playing. She was being serious that she didn’t recognize him. His legs almost gave out and he knew he would have to figure out how to beat around the bush so she wouldn’t catch on to this.

He had to deny this right away. “Scully, please tell me you’re fucking with me.” His tone was pleading, but then he dared to look over at her once again. The look of fear and confusion on her face was enough to stop his begging.

“I-I’m sorry,” He shook his head, trying his best to stop himself from letting the heartbreak from overcoming him. He had a witch he needed to see, badly. “I’ll leave you to your autopsy, Have a good day, Dr. Scully.” He hurried out of there, his heart twisting and making him feel like he was going to break down. 

His legs carried him out of the bureau, and back towards the abandoned building where he had found the witch before. He knew that Scully had been cured of her cancer, but at the cost of her memory of her time in the basement. At the cost of her memory of him. He didn’t know how to explain the broken feeling that resided in his chest at the loss of Scully. He knew she was alive, but it felt like she had died. The Scully he knew was dead, and she had no idea who he was now. 

It was more than he could really take. He had only started to come to terms with the fact that he was starting to really adore Scully. The feelings went far more than anything he cared to admit, far more than he should have for a partner. He couldn’t tell her, especially since she was on her deathbed, and now that she didn’t remember him… she would never be able to know.

He entered the abandoned building and looked around. “Where are you!” He yelled, looking around for the witch to show up again. “This isn’t what I asked for. Scully doesn’t even remember me.” 

_ You asked for a cure for her cancer. I warned you that the price you were going to pay was not one you would be willing to.  _

Mulder clenched his fists. “Change it back, I’ll find another way to cure her cancer!” He snapped, glancing around for any sign of the witch, but couldn’t see them. “I’m sure there’s another way I can cure her cancer. I will not… I can’t…” His shoulders shook, trying to hold back his sobs. He was being selfish, and he knew it, but he couldn’t be without Scully. Not again. He’d find another, non-magic, way to get rid of the cancer. 

_ You are one selfish man.  _ The Witch’s voice sent shivers down his spine, and he looked around for them, but still they were nowhere to be found.  _ Your friend is cured, but because she has no memory of you, you want to give her the cancer back? You are disgusting.  _

“I’ll find another way. I know there has to be another way.” If there wasn’t, Mulder didn’t know what to do. He might be screwing Scully over, but he didn’t think he could live without her in his life. 

_ Fine, but be aware of what you are doing.  _ The sound of a snap echoed through the building and Mulder get like he was falling again. 

When he awoke, he realized he was back in his apartment. How the fuck was he back here? The last thing he remembered was… 

He jolted up and grabbed his phone, calling Scully almost immediately. He waited for a moment, before he heard her pick up.

“Mulder, I swear to god, it’s two in the morning,”

The sound of her voice made Mulder almost sob. She remembered him, and that was the best thing he had ever heard. “Mulder what’s wrong?”

“You remember me!” He sobbed “how are you feeling?”

Scully sighed, the sound echoing across the phone line. “I haven’t had a nosebleed today and I’m not nauseous so I’ll call that a win.” It broke his heart to hear, but at least she remembered him. “But why wouldn’t I remember you?”

“Because you…” How was he supposed to tell her that he took away her cancer but at the cost of her memories of him, and he brought it back just so she would remember him again. “It was just a nightmare. Sorry for disturbing you, Scully: I’ll see you in the office.”

“Bye Mulder,” He heard the click of the phone and he breathed out a sigh. The words that he loved her were still on his tongue as he listened to the phone for a moment. It was all he wanted to say, but knew it was inappropriate at that time. Especially after what he did.

He would have to figure out how to explain all this to her, but for the time being, he would figure out how to cure her. But he could do that with her by his side, and he hoped that he wouldn’t be too late before he could figure out how to cure her. All he could do was wait, since there was nothing he could do for her at that time. 

Perhaps he had been dreaming, but it felt so real. He’d have to investigate this again when he had the chance, but he doubted the witch would respond to him again if he did search them out. He had been the one to want everything back the way it was. He always said she would be better without him, and now he saw that, but was it so wrong of him to want her by his side too. He couldn’t be without her. Scully had made him a better person, and whether she knew it or not, she was stuck with him. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, so he got up and went to his computer to begin his research. He knew there would have to be a non-magical way to cure Scully’s cancer, and if it existed, he would be the one to find it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for a part two of this fic where Mulder tells Scully the truth about what happened and he has to deal with the consequences of it. Of course, it will have to be put on hold while I finish up this semester but hopefully I'll get the chance to write it out soon.


End file.
